Asih
by ambudaff
Summary: SNAPE DAY. Karena dadanya terasa sesak, tapi bukan sesak fisik


**Asih**

_Severus Snape dan Harry Potter adalah milik JK Rowling_

_Rate K+, family_

-o0o-

Gelap.

Baru saja ia menyadari bahwa kegelapan menyelimuti, ketika dalam kilasan detik, ia bisa menangkap cahaya. Awalnya remang-remang. Semakin lama semakin jelas, semakin bisa terlihat wujudnya.

Sepertinya ... Hospital Wing?

Jadi, ia tidak mati.

Memori terakhir yang ia ingat adalah, setelah Nagini menggigitnya, setelah Pangeran Kegelapan meninggalkannya, Potter muda itu keluar dari Jubah Gaibnya. Dan ia memberikan memorinya. Untuk melaksanakan tugas terakhir yang diberikan Dumbledore padanya.

Dan ia menatap mata hijaunya.

Setelah itu, semua menjadi gelap.

Tapi sekarang?

Severus mengejap-ngejapkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi.

Tidak salah lagi. Ini Hospital Wing.

Seseorang sudah memindahkannya dari Shrieking Shack.

Berusaha bangkit, Severus baru merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Dan lemas. Untuk mengangkat kepala saja, ia nyaris tak bisa.

Severus menghela napas panjang.

Tidak. Bahkan untuk menghela napas panjang saja, ia nyaris tak bisa. Apakah ia sudah sedemikian lemah-nya?

Dipejamkan matanya, dan dicobanya sekali lagi menghela napas panjang dengan halus dan hati-hati. Bisa.

Dibukanya matanya lagi. Kini ia mengedarkan pandang sejauh matanya bisa memindai.

Tak ada orang di kamar ini.

Sebentar.

Sepertinya ada.

Ditajamkannya pendengarannya.

Seperti ada bunyi napas yang teratur.

Dari keteraturannya, ia bisa menduga itu bunyi napas orang sedang tertidur.

Severus berusaha keras untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat di manakah gerangan orang itu. Sepertinya berada di sisi pembaringannya, di sisi pinggangnya.

Hanya bisa melihat sedikit, karena lehernya langsung terasa sakit. Tak bisa kompromi. Tak kuat menyangga kepalanya walau hanya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Tapi yang dilihatnya itu sudah cukup.

Dan mengejutkan.

Walau ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya langsung, tapi jelas ia sangat hapal sosok itu. Rambut hitam berantakan itu.

Potter muda itu di sisi pembaringannya, nampaknya tertidur tak sengaja. Tangannya terlipat di pembaringan, dan kepalanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas kedua tangannya.

Napasnya teratur.

Seperti yang tak disengaja. Sepertinya jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, tak disadari.

Sepertinya ia sedang menungguinya. Dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, sepertinya saat ini belum begitu jauh dari saat Perang Besar.

Karena nampaknya bocah Potter itu sama sekali belum berganti pakaian. Masih jubah yang ia pakai saat ia memasukkan memori Severus ke dalam tabung. Jubah yang agak robek di beberapa tempat. Masih ada bercak dan aroma darah.

Menungguinya?

Bahkan sampai tak berganti pakaian?

Bahkan sampai tertidur di sisi ranjang begitu?

Sepertinya ia bukannya tersadar, tetapi sudah mati, dan ini adalah alam yang lain!

Severus memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Saat membuka matanya, yang dilihatnya masih sama.

Tangannya yang tergeletak di atas dada, dicoba digerakkan. Sulit sekali.

Tentu saja ia tak bisa mencubit diri sendiri untuk membuktikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi ia bisa menggigit lidah sendiri mungkin, untuk membuktikan—dan ia pun melakukannya—

—sakit!

Jadi, ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan mimpi dan bukan di alam lain.

Ia ditunggui Potter? Sepertinya bukan sifatnya—tunggu!

Anak itu memang anak Potter. Tapi ia juga anak Lily.

Sepanjang yang ia ingat, Lily memang perhatian. Lily memang penuh kasih sayang. Dulu.

Severus memejamkan mata sekali lagi, mencoba mengembalikan potongan memori terakhir. Saat ia menatap mata hijau itu.

Membuka mata, ia menghela napas. Mencoba sekali lagi dengan segala upaya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat. Digerakkannya terus ke samping. Ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia lihat saat ini, karena lehernya tak mau kompromi mengangkat kepalanya.

Nyaris kehabisan tenaga, tetapi tangannya sampai juga. Tepat di atas kepala, di atas rambut hitam acak-acakan itu.

Pelan-pelan digerakannya. Mengusap rambut itu hati-hati. Menjaga agar tak mengejutkan, agar sosok itu tak jadi terbangun tiba-tiba.

Mengherankan. Karena dadanya terasa sesak, tapi bukan sesak fisik. Dan kelenjar airmatanya tiba-tiba terasa penuh—hal yang sudah lama tak pernah terasa lagi—

Tapi sehati-hatinya ia mengusap, sosok itu terjaga juga, dan terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. Menatap padanya dengan sukacita, gembira bahwa ia sudah tersadar.

"Sir—" dan kata pertamanya justru adalah kata yang jarang pemuda itu katakan dulu—dan pemuda itu bahkan tak sadar bahwa tangan gurunya ini ada di atas kepalanya.

**FIN**


End file.
